1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a hanger device for a bicycle brake assembly, more particularly to a hanger device for interconnecting a pull cable and a yoke cable in a bicycle brake assembly.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional hanger device 10 is shown to be incorporated in a bicycle brake assembly which includes a pull cable 15 that connects the conventional hanger device 10 to a brake operating lever (not shown). A pair of brake arms 11 are connected pivotally to a fork portion 22 of a bicycle frame 20. A yoke cable 13 connects the brake arms 11 to the conventional hanger device 10 such that, when the brake operating lever is activated, the conventional hanger device 10 moves upward to cause the brake arms 11 to pivot toward each other and enable the brake shoes 12 thereon to abut against the rim 21 of a wheel (partly shown) that is mounted rotatably on the fork portion 22 of the bicycle frame 20.
The following disadvantages arise when the conventional hanger device 10 is in use:
1. Since movement of the conventional hanger device 10 relative to the fork portion 22 of the bicycle frame 20 is unrestricted, lateral movement of the conventional hanger device 10 may occur when the conventional hanger device 10 moves upward, thereby reducing the braking effect.
2. Each of the brake arms 11 is incorporated with a return spring (not shown) for returning the brake arm 11 to its initial position when the brake operating lever is released. When the returning forces of the return springs of the brake arms 11 are different, the brake forces applied on the rim 21 of the wheel by the brake arms 11 are uneven, thereby resulting in a one-sided braking action that may lead to unbalance and uneven wearing of the brake shoes 12.
3. When the pull cable 15 snaps, the conventional hanger device 10 and/or the brake arms 11 fall down and may be interposed between the spokes (not shown) of the wheel, thereby locking the wheel of the bicycle suddenly. This may cause the bicycle to overturn.